


Podfic of The Steady Decline of Carrie Wilson: from the perspective of her boyfriend

by Stubbornness_and_Spite



Series: Roses and Dahlias and Falling In Love [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Carrie Wilson Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Mentioned Character Death, Nick needs a Hug, Nick-centric, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite
Summary: Nick isn't sure when he stopped loving Carrie. He does know that he definitely loved her once and she loved him. He's not sure where they stand anymore.podfic length: about 6 minutes
Relationships: Flynn & Carrie Wilson (past), Flynn & Julie Molina & Nick & Carrie Wilson (past), Flynn & Nick (Julie and The Phantoms) (past), Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson (past), Julie Molina & Nick, Nick & Carrie Wilson, Nick/Carrie Wilson
Series: Roses and Dahlias and Falling In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070675
Kudos: 1





	Podfic of The Steady Decline of Carrie Wilson: from the perspective of her boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stubbornness_and_Spite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Steady Decline of Carrie Wilson: from the perspective of her boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119150) by [Stubbornness_and_Spite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite). 



> I've never made a podfic before so this might be a bit rough, but I wanted to give it a shot. Let me know what you think!

https://youtu.be/0SkuqFwM9Ds

[The Steady Decline of Carrie Wilson (JATP podfic)](https://youtu.be/0SkuqFwM9Ds)


End file.
